lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Proud as a... Peacock?/Gallery
Proud as a... Peacock? 322-1.png BlytheLookingAtPepper.png 322-2.png 322-3.png PepperWithHorn.png HornStuckToPepper.png PetsHelpingPepper.png GrumpyRussell.png PeaCockWalkingTowardsZoe.png ScanningVinnie.png Vinnie'sBurntHair.png VinnieSurrounded.png VinnieSquishingBlythe.png SwagBasil.png Basil Falls over.png Basil Sneezes.png|"Ah-choo!" Basil on Floor again.png Basil putting his glasses on.png 'My Allergies are acting up'.png 'Hello'.png 'I'm Basil'.png Basil Smiling.png 'When was the last time you had this place inspected for molds'.png 'You're Basil the peacock'.png 'Its pronouced Basil'.png 'Is that a draft coming through the window'.png Basil Shivering.png 'I already said that'.png Basil and Minka.png 'I'm having trouble believing you'.png 'Do you have two forms of ID'.png Basil Wheezes.png Basil with Nozoil Spray.png Basil with hand sanitizer.png Basil sanitizing wings.png Blythe welcoming Basil.png 'Do you know where I can plug my dehumidifier'.png|"Do you know where I can plug in my dehumidifier?" 'A clean space is an efficient space'.png Basil and Pets.png 322-3-1.png Sunil shaking Basil's Feathers.png Basil thanking Sunil.png Basil spraying his feathers.png Basil scrubbing his feathers.png 'Basil's Self Help'.png Basil and Russell.png 'It's what I was born to do'.png Penny ling walks up to Basil.png Nervous Basil.png Basil sweating.png Basil starting to freak out.png Basil Stratching himself.png 'Does anyone have a antihistamine'.png Sunil observing Basil.png 'Televised Debut'.png Basil growing warts.png Basil stratching himself with bone.png Basil throws bone.png Basil squirting eye drop in his eyes.png Basil with hankerchip.png Basil blowing into hankerchip.png Sad Basil.png Basil and Pepper.png 322-4.png Basil shocked.png Basil on news.png Basil on billboard.png RagePepper.png 322-4-0.png 322-4-1.png 322-4-2.png 322-5.png 322-6.png 322-7.png 322-8.png Pets_gather_round.png 322-9.png OhHiAgainWeber.png WeberWithFedora.png BarksOnDisc.png ZoeOnTelevision.png ReporterSunil.png SugarSprinklesInCameo.png CatNado.png PomCameo.png ScoutCameo.png OscarCameo.png TigerOnSunil.png SCI.png Basil comes out.png 322-10.png Basil confused.png Basil and Pepper 2.png 'They're in my sinuses'.png 'And my sinuses are located in my head'.png Basil grabs his neck.png 322-11-0.png Basil and Pepper 3.png Basil and Pepper 4.png 322-11.png 322-12.png 322-12-1.png 322-13.png 322-14.png 322-15.png Basil and Zoe.png Basil climbing down counter.png Basil trying to move.png Basil tripping.png Food dish on Basil's head.png Basil tangled up in yarn.png Basil and Zoe 2.png Basil, Pepper, and Zoe.png Basil sweating 2.png 'The glasses gotta go'.png Basil without glasses.png Pepper telling Basil to follow her scent.png Basil smelling Pepper's scent.png Basil following Pepper's scent.png Basil following Pepper's scent 2.png Basil about to sneeze.png Basil sneezes 2.png Basil thinks he's allergic to Pepper's scent.png Basil tangled in yarn again.png 'Where does this yarn keep coming from'.png 322-15-1.png 322-16.png 322-17.png 322-18.png Basil and pets 2.png Basil wheezes 2.png 322-19.png CoachPepper.png Basil with headband.png Basil straining.png PennyWithFeatherDuster.png Pets watching Basil trying to lift up feathers.png Pets cheering for Basil.png PepperBlowsWhistle.png Basil lifts up all feathers.png Basil smiling 2.png Basil about to sneeze 2.png Basil's feathers shrubble up.png 322-20.png 322-21.png 322-22.png 322-23.png ExhaustedPepper.png 322-24.png Basil organizing pet toys.png Basil finishes organizing.png Pepper calling Basil.png Basil and Pepper 5.png Basil intruiged.png Basil aks what it is.png Basil looking at bow tie.png Basil suggesting where to put bow tie.png Basils wants to know more about the bow tie.png Pets looking at bow tie.png OBWithBow.png Basil loves Old Bananas.png Basil amazed by bow tie.png Basil looking at his feathers.png Basil wearing bow tie.png Basil and pets 3.png 'Expect for a few butterflies in my stomach'.png FishFace.png BLEH.png Basil listening to P.A..png Basil is ready.png Basil and Pepper 6.png Basil starting to walk on stage.png Bow tie gets caught in rose bush.png 322-24-1.png 322-24-2.png Basil on stage.png Basil caws.png Basil smiling 3.png Basil straightens bow tie that isn't there.png Basil realizes the bow tie isn't there.png Basil looking at crowd.png Basil looking at pets.png 322-24-3.png Nervous Basil grossing out.png Basil smells Pepper's scent.png Basil and Pepper 7.png PepperBehindRoseBush.png Basil feeling happy.png Basil and Pepper 8.png Pepper giving Basil his glasses back.png I_can_do_it.png Basil'sShinyFeathers.png Basil's feathers shining.png Basil on television.png Basil being live.png 322-25.png 322-26.png Happy Basil.png Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 Episode Galleries Category:Gallery page